


desperate

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: sometimes hakyeon knows just what jaehwan needs





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chabins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/gifts).



jaehwan is tired to say the least.

he pads gingerly into the kitchen in his slippers, blinking hard against the bright fluorescent lights as he turns them on, sleep-warmed body prickling against the cool night air. quietly, he fills up a glass of warm water from the tap, making sure not to wake anyone else in the apartment. he must've been lost in the sleep-haze clouding his brain, because as he's about to take a sip, arms wrap around his waist, a chin dropping onto his shoulder, and jaehwan nearly drops the glass onto the marble counter.

"shhh, it's just me, jaehwan-ah," hakyeon's voice comes from his left, slightly hoarse and closer than he thought, "did i scare you?"

the soft chuckle pressed into the nape of his neck makes a shudder roll down his spine, and jaehwan tenses, setting the glass down onto the counter slowly with a shaky hand. he knows hakyeon is smiling, an amused puff of air and a finger running over the shell of his ear bringing a fresh wave of goosebumps.

he doesn't know how the older is so coherent and so intent on teasing him this late - or is it early? - at night, but he relaxes into hakyeon embrace.

the older's hands lift his shirt slightly, the tips of his tapered fingers brushing along his soft lower belly and jaehwan inhales sharply, sucking in his stomach, before melting into a sigh as lips gently kiss their way up his neck.  
  
"i missed you so much jaehwanie," hakyeon says, barely above a whisper, "i barely see you anymore but you've been doing so well on your own haven't you?"  
  
"i miss you too," jaehwan's voice comes out strained, nearly cracking at the end, and he's trembling despite himself, "so much."   
  
jaehwan's already feeling drunk on sleep and uncoordinated but hakyeon's hands and his words make his head spin, he has to close his eyes and arch into his touch, warmth starting to spread inside him and jaehwan wants more. soon hakyeon's hands reach lower, between his legs, barely fluttering over jaehwan's half-hard dick and jaehwan nearly traps hakyeon's hands between his thighs at the sensation.

"you're so good," hakyeon praises again, "is this what you want?"

jaehwan's tongue feels heavy in his mouth, and he presses into hakyeon's hand with a whine, hoping to convey what he wants but hakyeon tuts at him, "you need to tell me, or i can leave right now."  
  
"please," jaehwan shuts his eyes tight, hands clenched on the marble, "touch me, just, _something_."  
  
jaehwan feels his body start to heat, a flush blooming in his cheeks, hakyeon's fingers skimming past into his sweats and underwear, hand wrapping firmly around jaehwan's erection and that's when jaehwan gasps loudly. hakyeon's fingers glide over the head, collecting the precome there and spreading it down the shaft, and the mouth pressed against his shoulder curves into a smile again.

"you're already so worked up, hm?" the older's fingers continue to stroke lightly, warmth radiating off him as he presses his chest more firmly onto jaehwan's back, causing jaehwan to bend at the waist, and jaehwan can't take it.

weakly, he tries to get more friction by moving his hips but then hakyeon's bodily moving him closer to the counter, jerking him in one swift movement until the side of jaehwan's face meets cool marble and he nearly yelps at the rough treatment, growing harder.

"be a good boy now," hakyeon says, voice less clear than before, clearly affected and jaehwan pushes back into him.

this only causes hakyeon to pull jaehwan into his warmth and chest with a hand on jaehwan's stomach, breathing harshly. the feeling of hakyeon's dick, hard, and pressed into his ass coupled with the hand pumping him tortuously slow makes jaehwan's thighs shake. he's so close it starts to hurt; he starts to feel desperate for more of this, for more of hakyeon. to please him and to release the ache building inside at the same time.

hakyeon pulls back for a moment, and jaehwan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, looking back to whine at the lose of heat when hakyeon hooks fingers into the waistband of his pants, about to pull them down.

"is this okay?" hakyeon's gaze is soft, affectionate, and jaehwan melts into the counter, "i'm not going to fuck you."  
  
jaehwan remembers last time and quickly answers, "y-yes."

they're both desperate and just want release quickly, missing the feeling of each other so intimately after so long, they want it. need it. they don't have the time nor patience for prep.

hakyeon gently pulls down jaehwan's sweats and briefs until they're at his upper thighs, cool air hitting jaehwan's bare skin. hakyeon squeezes his bottom and jaehwan hums in pleasure, cocking his hips up into the contact and trying to spread his legs farther. then there's rustle of clothing in the silence and jaehwan's breath hitches.

something warm and wet slides down between the cheeks of jaehwan's ass and he almost moans unabashedly before remembering where he was, and then the slick sound of hakyeon stroking his own cock, his soft grunts, and it's so hot jaehwan's about to break.

almost like hakyeon's been reading his mind, jaehwan feels hakyeon's cock slides up between the cheeks of his ass, hot and thick and jaehwan nearly slips, scrambling at the counter because _finally_. the older pushes into him a few times experimentally, the both of them trembling at sensation. soon enough hakyeon is thrusting with more force, his trim hips slapping against jaehwan's ass and jaehwan revels in the feeling, wrapping fingers around the edge of the counter with a white knuckled grip to keep himself from being inched up at every thrust.

"feels," jaehwan is so breathless his voice is barely audible, "so _good_ hyung, f-fuck."

sweat starts to slide down the dip of his spine underneath his hoodie, jaehwan's panting fogging up the marble. he closes his eyes because he simply can't see straight anymore, his vision blurring, and mouth open around the soft sounds from his throat. hakyeon's high moans are in his ear and jaehwan squirms, taking the older's free hand and putting it back on his stomach, until theyre pressed up so close that jaehwan can't breathe. stuck between the counter and hakyeon's lean body.

almost without warning jaehwan seizes up in hakyeon's hold, his moan breaking of into a whine and he shivers through his orgasm, coming all over the wooden base of the counter and hakyeon's hand.

he tries to cant back into hakyeon to finish him off, but then hakyeon is pulling away for the second time, leaving jaehwan gasping for air and limp against the counter, and he feels the older's knuckles rub against his lower back. hakyeon's groans get breathier and jaehwan turns and catches it at the last second.  
  
"shit, jaehwan-ah i-"  
  
hakyeon's brows knit together, his mouth dropping open, the look of bliss washing over his face as he comes, wet-warmth covering jaehwan's ass.

jaehwan blinks lethargically, hakyeon now smiling and flushed as he comes closer just as jaehwan turns away. a kiss pressed to the skin behind his ear. jaehwan pulls up his pants and faces in hakyeon, the older caging him once more against the counter between his arms. a lazy grin pulls at hakyeon's mouth and jaehwan mirrors it, pulling hakyeon in by the shirt.  
  
he kisses hakyeon then, soft and chaste and satisfied, feeling achey and loved in the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> * happy belated birthday to my love [chabins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/pseuds/chabins) ♡♡♡♡♡♡  
> * this was all thanks to love (haken) me do  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
